A New Life
by Daydreamer of all time
Summary: Two Canadian girls find out that they are witches and have to leave for London to go to wizarding school. Although they are twins, they have very different personalities. Quickly they fall in love with the most wanted guys in school. 3rd Year.
1. Goodbye Everything Known

**A/N: Hello people of we are proud to announce that the first part of our story has finally been completed. **

**Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill we don't own it, just the plot and Cordilia and Cleopatra and their parents.**

Goodbye Everything Known

It was 3 o'clock Friday afternoon when the flames in the fireplace at 110 Sutherland Drive turned to an emerald green, as a man with white hair, and long blue robes stepped out on to the hearth. He looked around, and seeing no one was there he dusted himself off and took a seat on the cozy red armchair beside the fire.

A short ten minutes later he was interrupted by a ruckus at the front door. Then two voices were heard bickering about bags, keys, and doors.

"Oh, darn, I forgot my keys, and mom and dad are out," someone said.

"You forgot your keys! You never forget your keys! Now what are we going to do?" said a second voice.

"Mom gave you a key to the door to, don't you have it?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me you have your key!"

"I do … but they're in my bag…"

"This could be a problem," said the first voice.

All of a sudden they heard a strong, deep voice from the inside of the house say "Alohamora!" and the door flew open.

"Someone is in our house!" cried the second.

Then from the living room stepped the man from the fire. "Hello Cordilia, Cleopatra. I was wondering when you'd be getting home. Do you know where your parents are?"

"Who are you?" asked the first voice, the voice of Cleopatra Dumbledore. She was about 5'1", had shoulder length straight brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"And why are you here?" asked the second voice of Cordilia Dumbledore. She was 5'4", had knee length blonde hair that matched perfectly with her vibrant green eyes. Just by looking at their faces, you could tell they were twins.

"I am your great uncle, Albus Dumbledore. I am here to talk to your parents and yourselves."

"They are in Sudbury…." Cordilia started.

"So they won't be back 'til dinner." Cleopatra finished.

Yes it's a cliché but it's true, they do finish each other's sentences. Dumbledore just nodded and sat back down in the armchair by the fireplace as if he came often and that was _his_ chair. Cordelia and Cleopatra looked at each other with very bemused expressions on their faces, and then sped upstairs to put their school supplies away for the summer.

The next thing Dumbledore knew, there was very loud 'music' playing and the two girls came into the room singing at the top of their lungs:

"Schoooooooools out for summer! Schooooooooools out forever! Schools been blown to pieces!…" Then everything went silent. The two girls had suddenly remembered their guest and froze (after turning off the music).

"Ummmmm…ya, ahhhhh…" started Cordilia.

"You see, ummmmm…" added Cleopatra.

"Do what you must," said Dumbledore in an exasperated tone. "But if you don't mind I'd like it if you did so quieter, unless you happen to have a spare pair of earplugs."

"We'll be quieter, I'm sorry If we bothered you, we're usually alone this time of day you see… what's your name again? I forgot," replied Cordilia, amazingly saying the whole sentence herself.

"My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he said in a proud tone.

"O-okay, then..." stumbled Cordilia.

"D-do we have t-to call you..." added Cleopatra, half laughing, just like her sister.

"No," stated Dumbledore. "You do not have to refer to me by my entire name."

"Then what do we call you?" asked Cleopatra who was no longer laughing, unlike her sister who had stopped laughing only long enough to realize that she had caught a case of the hiccups, which just made her laugh harder (this time laughing at herself, not at Dumbledore's name).

"You can call me 'Uncle Dumbledore' or 'Professor Dumbledore', which ever you please. But, if your parents decide you may come to the school that I work at... Then you must call me 'Professor Dumbledore'. Does that sound okay to you?"

The girls nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, to make themselves a snack.

"What shall we make today Cleo?" Cordilia asked her sister.

"Let's see, we had peanut butter sandwiches yesterday so how about raspberry sherbert?" Cleo replied. "Lia do you want a red bowl or a green bowl?"

"Green of course!" Lia laughed.

"I should have known you would have said that," Cleo said happily.

"How did you do on your report card?" Lia asked as she got out her report card.

"Let's see," Cleo began as she grabbed her report card. "I got 70's in French no surprise there, and the rest are high 80's and two 90's."

"I got..." started Lia. "Oh my God I got 98 in Science! EEEEEK! Oh and I got 70's in French, English, History and Geography," she stated. "I also got 80's in Health, Art, Drama, Music, Dance, Gym, and Computers. 97 in Math like I expected. Wow I did really good this time! Not like 50's and 60's of last year heheheh."

"Good point, I wonder why that professor guy is here," Cleo asked. "And how he got into our house."

"Ya, and why it looks like our fireplace exploded!" said Lia so seriously that Cleo couldn't help but laugh.

"How the heck could our fireplace explode? It isn't like he came through the fireplace, he's not Santa Claus you know," Cleo giggled. Lia looked like she had just swallowed baby food, with a weird look on her face.

"Are you quite done with that sherbert," asked Lia quickly changing the subject. "Most of its probably melted by now!"

"Ya I'm done, here take it," Cleo gave Lia the sherbert and went to go sit on the kitchen counter beside the sink with hers. "I wonder when mom and dad will be home?" she asked no one in particular.

"They should be home at 4:30 so that's almost an hour still... so," said Lia. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore will tell us why he is here yet?"

"I doubt it," Cleo replied.

The two 13 year old girls finished their snacks in silence, or so one would think. What you probably don't realize is that these two could use telepathy.

"_This is strange," _Lia thought and turned to face her sister.

"_I agree, it's like the Professor just came out of no where, it doesn't make sense,"_ Cleo thought while looking at her sister with a confused expression on her face.

"_Mom and dad better be home soon, I want to know what is going on!"_

"_Me too!"_

Suddenly they heard the front door open and their mom calling them from the hall. Their dad walked into the living room and surprisingly enough went up to the professor and shook his hand. The girls walked back into the living room.

"Is it time already Albus?"

"Yes, it is, and the school is waiting for them," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Could someone explain what's going on?" Lia and Cleo asked. Their mother motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"It is time to tell you everything," she began. "When you were born your father and I moved here from England to get away from the war," the girls looked like they were going to interrupt but she continued. "The school that we want to send you to in England... yes we are sending you to England, actually should have contacted us by now but we told them to wait until you were thirteen. The school we want to send you to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are witches, your father and I have been living as Muggles for thirteen years and now we think it is time to go back to the Wizarding World."

"You will be leaving for England in the morning, Professor Dumbledore will be taking you and you will be staying at Hogwarts for the next year," their dad said, the girls' parents were smiling from ear to ear.

Lia and Cleo looked at each other and screamed in delight. _"This is unbelievable!" _Lia thought.

"_It's amazing," _Cleo thought. "When and what do we pack?"

"Anything you might need for the next year, and as soon as possible would be best," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. The girls went up to their parents gave them giant hugs and ran up the stairs to pack.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to pack?" Lia asked worriedly.

"Clothes?" Cleo said with a laugh.

"Well, yah, I guess... but which clothes! And what make-up, and accessories should I bring! Do we have to where school uniforms? What if they're ugly!" Lia stopped suddenly. "I'm going to go ask the professor if we have to where uniforms." Lia ran down the stairs leaving her sister stunned, and astonished at how much she could say in one breath.

"Ok then, calm down," Cleo said to an empty room. She then walked out of the room and back downstairs to find her sister. But before she got all the way down, Lia came running back up and they collided mid-step.

They did not however hit the ground. Dumbledore walked out of the livingroom and with a flick of his wand the girls were frozen in midair. He then made them float up the stairs and on to their beds, he unfroze them and walked back downstairs.

"Well that was uh... ummmmm," Cleo said.

"Yes, definitely ummmmm," Lia agreed. "Oh and yah we do where uniforms, they're, well, wizards robes."

"Robes? Well it could be worse."

"At least they are black so it's not that bad, they could be kinda cool, it's the uniform part underneath that worries me."

Then beside them on the bed appeared to identical stacks of clothes. There was a note attached that read:

_Cordilia and Cleopatra,_

_These are your uniforms, so don't forget to pack them. The inside of the robes and the ties will change colour once your sorted into a house._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

"A house?" Lia said questioningly.

"Je ne sais pas," Cleo replied (A/N: that's I don't know, for all you non french speaking people). Then another note appeared:

_P.S. A house is like a family when you are at Hogwarts, though it will not make much of a difference for the two of you. You will have your own dorm and common room. The houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You will be sorted into one of the houses as if you were in first year. You will be in the same house for this year and all the years to come. You will sit with your house at meal times and spend your free time in your dorm or house common room._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

"Well I guess that answers my question," laughed Lia as she started to pack her stuff into one of the big trunks that appeared in the room. "Do you think we can bring CD's to Hogwarts?"

Cleo thought for a moment, "Will they even work there?"

"How should I know? I've never been there!" Lia snapped at her sister.

"Fine, go run and ask him, you know you want to!" Cleo cried exasperatedly. Lia nodded and ran back out of the room.

"Um, excuse me professor, but would our CD's and stereo work at Hogwarts?" she asked Dumbledore timidly.

"No, not likely, but I could bewitch them for you so they would." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"That would be awesome, could you please?" Lia exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded and followed Lia up the stairs to the girls' room.

"Cleo, Professor Dumbledore says he can bewitch our stuff so it works," Lia cried as she gathered up all their CD's, their stereo and of course their iPods.

Dumbledore mumbled a spell which cause the girls things to momentarily glow blue. "There you go," he chuckled. "I will see you tomorrow, good afternoon."

"Goodbye," Lia and Cleo replied and went back to their packing and other craziness, including random dancing and singing.

By the time everything they needed was packed Lia's trunk was a complete disaster with everything thrown in pell-mell, and Cleo's trunk was very organized with all the books on the bottom and so on and so forth. Both girls closed their trunks and dragged them down the stairs with a whole lot of noise.

"Lia, is this really happening?" Cleo asked her sister.

"Yah, we're going to England... Tomorrow," Lia responded. This short conversation was followed by shrill screams and jumping up and down in a circle.

After they had calmed down and walked back up to their room, Lia went over to their huge blue phone. "I have to call my friends, this is just too insane not to tell them!" She began dialling her friend's phone number but froze mid-dial.

The girls' parents stood at their door with wands in hand. The phone receiver floated out of her hand and back on to the base. "You can't call them, I'm sorry,' their mother said.

"No one can know your witches or where your going, it's too dangerous," their father added with a solemn look.

Lia and Cleo looked at each other. _"This sucks!" _Lia thought.

"_Thank you Miss Obvious," _Cleo thought sarcastically. Lia gave her sister an evil look and sighed.

"Okay I understand, but can I at least tell them goodbye?" Lia asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no," her mother replied. Their parents walked out of the room and the girls were left to their thoughts and overactive imaginations.

The night went by quickly, and soon it was time to get ready to leave for London.

The house was total chaos the next morning. Lia and Cleo ran around the house making sure all their stuff was packed. Their parents were going crazy making sure the girls had everything and had eaten breakfast, all the normal things parents worry about.

The girls began walking around slowly, and to say goodbye to all of what they had known for so long.

"Goodbye bedroom," Lia said.

"Goodbye bedroom door," Cleo added.

"Goodbye bathroom!"

"Goodbye toilet!"

"Goodbye livingroom!"

"Au revoir fireplace."

"Austa la bye-bye kitchen."

"Bye-bye counter."

"See yah backyard."

"I'll miss you giant maple tree."

"Buh-bye garage."

"Goodbye junk!"

"Mom you forgot the junk in the garage!" Lia hollered.

"I'm coming, I just have to finish the basement," their mother hollered back.

Once everything in the house AND garage was finally packed, the girls and their parents were huddled around a deflated basketball in their backyard. The basketball, they found out was a portkey that would send them to London.

"Later days house!" Lia and Cleo called together as they disappeared into a swirl of colour.

**A/N: Now since you have read this press the nice little button that says go and review.**

**Just A Hermione At Heart & Tiffany (who does not have a fanfiction account yet)**


	2. Summer

1

**A/N: Here is our crazy, insane second chapter. That is all.** **Oh and this is me (aka Tiffany) and (now) The Next Hermione Granger. Well I guess you'll wanna read the story now, so we'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it duh. Nothing you recognize anyway.**

The Summer

They quickly came down to earth rather painfully. Lia and Cleo landed hard on the ground though their parents remained standing. They picked themselves up and looked around.

"This doesn't look like a school," Lia stated.

"You think? It's a city genius!" Cleo retorted.

Then they noticed Professor Dumbledore standing a few feet away. "Welcome girls, to London, England."

"Wow," Lia stated plainly. "Can we go shopping?"

"Is that all you think about?" Cleo asked. "Wait don't answer that!" Lia laughed and Cleo looked at her like she had gone insane, she had got a very strange picture from her sister's mind about a goat dancing to Beethoven's 8th symphony in a pink tutu.

Dumbledore just shook his head and turned to the girls' parents. "Melody, Dalas, the girls' things have been sent to Hogwarts already so we will be stopping in Diagon Alley for a few extra supplies for the school year."

"Okay girls, we will see you next summer," their mom said as she hugged them.

"Be good, follow the rules, especially you Lia," their father said. Lia gave her most innocent smile.

The girls hugged their parents and kissed them on the cheek. "We'll write everyday," Cleo said.

"We'll miss you lots," Lia added. "But where exactly is our new house?"

"Right behind you," Dumbledore replied. "And I think you should look in the mailbox."

The girls turned and gasped. Before them stood a huge mansion, the biggest they've ever seen. The mailbox was big and blue with "DUMBLEDORE" written on it in red letters. They walked over to it and inside they found two letters, one addressed to each of them with the Hogwarts seal on the back. The girls put them in their pockets to read later. They had major shopping to do.

"Well now that, that's settled let's go shopping!" Lia yelled.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Cleo called as her and Lia walked to Dumbledore who started to walk back to the basket ball. In a flash they were gone again, and landed in Diagon Alley.

"Where are we?" asked Cleo staring amazedly at the street before her.

"It looks like some sorta weird shopping district," stated Lia.

"What did you say it was called?" said Cleo and Lia at the same time, looking expectantly at Professor Dumbledore.

"This my dears, is Diagon Alley. The best shopping district for magical folk in this area. You can get anything from dress robes, to school books, to sweets, and it is home to the most well known , and safest, bank in the wizarding world, Gringotts," the Professor dramatized his sentence by ending with a sweep of his hand over the whole street, which finally pointed to the bank. "So, I say to you this, you have a list of things you need in those letters, you can get dress robes, and whatever else you want. Go, shop, have fun, but first take these keys and get some wizarding money out of the bank, for any money that you may have brought with you will not work here," Profess ro Dumbledore said while handing them their keys. "Go now," he said shooing them away. "And don't forget to buy wands." Dumbledore walked away slowly away to get ice cream, watching the girls run excitedly down the street.

"What shall we get first?" Lia questioned her sister.

"Hmm... maybe... MONEY!" Cleo stated sarcastically.

"No duh bozo! But I meant after that," said Lia.

"Ummmmm... we should probably get our wands first, since they're probably the most important thing on our list... Then we can go to the robe shop since we'll have to be fitted. We'll go get our books, and then go back to the robe shop to pick-up the robes and pay for them."

"And then we can go get pets, before meeting back up with the professor at the ice cream shop," finished Lia. "Now where's the bank?"

"Look up!" Cleo said in a bemused fashion.

Lia looked up to find she was mere feet away from the front door of Gringotts. "Oh," was all she had to say.

"Idiot," Cleo muttered as she opened the enormous doors. "You really need to pay more attention."

All of a sudden a piece of parchment popped up in front of the girls. Lia quickly snatched it from the air before her sister had a chance to and started reading:

_I forgot to tell you how to get your money. Simply go up to the goblin at the head desk and tell him you would like to make a withdrawal from vaults 216 (that's Cordilia's) and 217 (that's Cleopatra's). The keys that I gave you are to open these vaults. When you open your vaults you will see three piles of coins, 1 gold, 1 silver, and 1 bronze. The gold coins are worth the most and are called galleons, the silver coins are worth the second most and are called sickles, and lastly, the bronze coins are worth the least and are called knuts. You will need to buy first and second year books as well as third year books, so remember to fill your purses._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

"Well that answers a lot of questions," said Lia.

"I just can't believe you read all that in one breath," stated Cleo amazed.

"Heheh, I've been practising," she said blushing.

"You really scare me sometimes," Cleo told her sister. Lia smacked her on the arm and walked into the bank.

After going on an extremely twisted and fast trip on a trolley below Gringotts the girls walked out into the sunlight with their purses full. "Now where should we go?" Lia asked.

Both girls were silent for a moment then they cried, "Wands!" They looked around like there would be a sign to where they should go.

"Do you know where the wand shop is?" Cleo said as Lia stared at her strangely. "What? I don't know what else to call it!"

Lia just shook her head and turned around to ask another wizard. A blond man stood looking into a cart with a sneer on his face. A boy who waspresumably his son stood beside him. Lia tapped the boy on his shoulder, he turned to her and their eyes locked.

"Hello," the boy said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell us where the wand shop was," Lia replied.

"Father, I will be right back," he said and started walking, motioning for the girls to follow. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"I'm Cordilia."

"I'm Cleopatra."

"Our last name is Dumbledore," they said together.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then, there's Ollivander's, good day girls," Draco said and walked away.

"He seemed-" Cleo started.

"Extremely hot," Lia ended with a sigh.

"Ten minutes and you already have a crush."

"Shut up, lets get our wands." They walked into the musty old store.

From behind the shelves of wands came a white haired man with pale, blue eyes. "Miss and Miss Dumbledore, I wondered when I would be seeing you"

The girls looked at him warily, then smiled. "Hello Mr. Ollivander," they said happily.

"Now lets see, which wands, which wands," Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself as he walked into the stacks of shelves of wands. He came back moments later with two long boxes, he handed one to LIa and one to Cleo.

"This wand is 12 inches, holly wood, with a dragon heart sting," he said to Cleo. She flicked a wand, there was a loud bang and the shop suddenly had a skylight. "Apparently not."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Lia, "This is 14 inches, oak wood, with a unicorn hair." Lia waved the wand, Mr. Ollivander flew backwards and into a shelf of wands which came pouring down on his head. He sat up and his hair had an Albert Einstein appearance. "No!"

"This is harder than it looks," Lia whispered to her sister as Mr. Ollivander walked back into the shelves. When he came back he had two more boxes. Cleo took the box handed to her and grabbed the wand inside. A wind blew from nowhere and the wand seemed to glow.

"We have a winner, 13 inches, maple and mahogany wood, with essence of Bog Myrtle," Mr. Ollivander smiled. He then handed Lia her box. She grabbed the wand and rainbow coloured fireworks burst into the air. "Perfect, 14 1/4 inches, rosewood with a unicorns tail hair."

The girls then paid for their wands and pocketed them. They walked out of the shop and into the street.

"Where now?"Cleo questioned.

"Let's go get our dress robes," Lia suggested excitedly.

"Can we get our books first, please?" Cleo asked making a puppy dog face.

"Fine, if we must," Lia cried as Cleo laughed.

"I'll ask where it is this time,"Cleo said. She turned and looked around. She went over to a boy with bright red hair standing with a bushy brown haired girl, and a black haired boy.

"Uh, excuse me, could you tell me where the book store is?"

The three turned, "Oh, it's just down the street, it's Flourish & Blotts," said the girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, but I don't seem to know who you are."

"Oh, I'm Cleopatra Dumbledore, and that's my sister Cordilia," she said pointing at Lia.

"I'm Harry Potter," the black haired boy said. He seemed surprised when there was no reaction, except a friendly smile.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Cleo smiled at him, "Thanks, it was great meeting you, I guess I'll see you in September, bye." Cleo waved, walked over to her sister and dragged her to Flourish & Blotts. "You seemed to like that conversation, you couldn't stop looking at that Ron guy," Lia told her sister.

"I was not looking at him," Cleo snapped.

Lia just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'right'.

The girls bought all their books and in Cleo's case, a few extra for "light" reading. The girls wandered around Diagon Alley buying their supplies and a couple of magazines for Lia until it was time to meet Dumbledore again. Once more they grabbed the deflated basketball and whirled away into the air, landing squarely on their feet in front of a huge castle. All the girls could do was gasp and stand with their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"Welcome to Hogwarts girls," Dumbledore said merrily.

"Hogwarts - " Cleo began.

"Is - " Lia added.

"Huge!" they cried together.

Dumbledore laughed, "Come on, I'll show you to your dorm." He began to walk towards the school. Lia and Cleo looked a each other then followed Dumbledore up the sloped lawn. He swung open the huge double doors and stepped into the enormous Entrance Hall.

"The Great Hall is through those doors, "Dumbledore said, The girls looked into the huge hall and looked around at the house tables. "Down those stairs you'll find a portrait of a bowl of fruit, just tickle the pear and you can go into the kitchen."

Dumbledore walked up a big marble staircase, the girls followed closely behind hi. He turned down a few hallways, then stopped in front of a classroom door. "This is where you must report to each morning of this month, seeing as it is July, for classes." He walked up two more flights of stairs and stopped at a painting of a large maple tree in the fall. "This is the painting to your common room and dorm, you must pick a password so only you two will be able to get in, this is where I leave you. Good afternoon." Dumbledore walked away leaving Lia and Cleo staring at the portrait.

"What should our password be?" asked Lia.

"My brain does not know,"Cleo responded.

"What About something really cheesy?"

"Like what?"

"Uh, how about 'I love fluffy blue bunny rabbits?"

"I don't think so."

"OK then you think of something Miss Smarty Pants."

"Um, um, okay how about," Cleo paused. "Canada eh!"

Lia just blinked, "It'll do, Canada eh!" Then the portrait opened and the girls walked into their new home for the next twelve months. "This is amazing!"

"Wow, check out the book shelves," Cleo gasped.

"You are way too predictable," Lia scoffed. Cleo stuck out her tongue and walked over to the book shelf. Lia walked around the room. She looked around at the large stone fireplace, the squishy black couches and the paintings on the walls. Their trunks that were already there, lay open with the stuff they bought in Diagon Alley beside them, so she then grabbed one of the magazines she bought and sat down in a chair by the fire.

The rest of this crazy day was spent by reading, considering how to redecorate the common room and dorm (which they found out was red and black with two canopy beds and a giant closet for all their stuff), and of course discussing the hot guys they met in Diagon Alley.

Sleep was filled with dreams of all the crazy things they could do in this new school of theirs. Who knew they would change Hogwarts forever, but they didn't know that, not yet anyway.

The next morning they awoke at 7:30 am. This time was still the norm even though school was out for summer, for most people anyway. After becoming completely awake and dressed in normal summer clothes, Lia and Cleo walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Cleo, what should we have for breakfast?" Lia questioned as her stomach grumbled hungrily.

"How about food?" Cleo asked jokingly because she had no idea what to have for breakfast.

"You are just so helpful, aren't you?"

"I don't know, am I? Ha ha ha!"

"What's with all of these questions?"

"Beats me."

"Want to have blueberry pancakes?" Lia shrugged, after finding pancake mix in a cupboard.

"Sure, why not," Cleo replied. They then set to work making their breakfast.

After the awesome pancakes were done, the girls put them on plates, grabbed forks and knives, then situated themselves on the floor with their backs against a counter. It seemed like no matter where they went they always ate pancakes on the floor for absolutely no reason.

Once everything was cleaned up, complete silence settled upon them, the anxiety of the unknown was building. Lia and Cleo walked and walked until they got to the classroom they were supposed to report to. The room was empty except for two desks piled high with textbooks, quills, ink and parchment.

"Well, this is certainly unnerving," Cleo stated.

"No kidding," Lia chuckled. "Well maybe we should . . . ha I've got it, this is the same as normal school, right?"

"Right"

"Ok, so what do we do every morning in school before announcements?"

"We sing - 'O Canada!' Haha, let's sing it even though we aren't in the same country."

"Crazy times, call for crazy measures."

The girls then stood tall and began to sing in clear melodious voices (for they were amazing singers) their national anthem.

O Canada, our home and native land,

True patriot love, in all they sons command,

With glowing hearts we see thee rise,

Our true north strong and free

From far and wide, O Canada

We stand on guard for thee.

God keep our land glorious and free,

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee,

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee!

Just as they finished, Dumbledore walked in and applauded. The girls smiled and laughed, taking an overly dramatic bow. "I'm glad you got here on time, now lets get started on your lessons."

Lia and Cleo then walked over to the desks and sat down facing the front of the room where Dumbledore now sat at a long desk. The day was filled with spells, magical history and everything and anything that could be learnt on your first day of Hogwarts.

The whole month of July was spent like this, the girls did extremely well. Dumbledore even said that their knowledge was even extremely close to Hermione Granger's, who, they knew, was extremely smart. So, all in all, by the end of July these things were accomplished: all first year work was completed, Lia had all beauty tips and spells in every magazine memorized, Cleo had read "Hogwarts a History: and "A History of Magic" 7 times each. The two girls also actually made friends with the Whomping Willow. They also asked Professor Dumbledore for permission to create a music studio and dance studio inside of Hogwarts during August, to which he obviously replied yes, for these were his great nieces. The dance studio was for Lia, who loved to dance, and the music studio was for Cleo, who was obsessed with playing the guitar.

The first three weeks of August were spent finishing second year work and getting ready for third year. Playing he guitar, dancing and swimming took up the rest of the girls free time. But one week before the end of August, the girls received some interesting information, another third year student would join them that very evening because they wouldn't be able to make the train on the first of September.

"Another student?" Lia and Cleo asked bewildered.

"Yes, oh and I have another surprise for you," Dumbledore said, he waved his wand and a black cat with a small orange star on her stomach in a basket appeared and a brown owl in a cage appeared. "The cat is for Lia and the owl is for Cleo." On the cat's basket there was a tag that read "Dixi" and the tag on the owl's cage read "Coco."

The girls smiled and ran over to Dumbledore and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you!" they screamed. Dumbledore smiled, waved to the girls, swished his cloak and disappeared.

"How does he do that?" Lia and Cleo asked at the same time. They just shrugged their shoulders and walked out of the common room.

"I wonder who's coming." Cleo said.

"Well, we'll find out at dinner I guess. Hey! What if we make dinner tonight?" Lia replied joyfully.

"Kind of like a welcoming dinner?" asked Cleo. Lia nodded as the smile on her face grew. "Awesome!"

"Okay, it is 11 o'clock, dinner is usually at 5, so we have . . . 6 hours to make this happen."

"Then lets get this started!"

They walked through the halls of Hogwarts all the way to the kitchens. Once there, they opened and closed cupboards, pantries and drawers looking for everything they needed.

In the end, on the large table set for three in the Great Hall, Italian Wedding soup, Caesar salad, Garlic bread and spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs and plenty of cheese waited with warming spells to be eaten, as well as cherry cheese cake for dessert. Lia and Cleo walked in after going to their dorm and changing. Lia had on a black mini skirt with a green sparkly tank top. Cleo was wearing a knee length jean skirt and a red t-shirt. They took their seats on one side of the table awaiting the 3rd year student.

The door to the Great Hall opened slowly, and in walked . . . Draco Malfoy. A smirk formed on Lia's mouth. Malfoy walked over to the table and sat down.

"So we meet again," Lia said calmly.

"It appears so Cordilia," Malfoy replied.

"You can call me Lia, my first name is just to long," Lia laughed. "I take it you remember my twin Cleopatra?"

"Why did you use my full name? Mine's longer then yours," Cleo added clearly annoyed.

"Whatever Cleo, now that everyone's here, lets eat!" Lia said.

The three teens ate and talked about their summers, Lia and Malfoy flirting all the while. Malfoy was being surprisingly nice even though Lia and Cleo were Dumbledores. After dinner and finding out Malfoy was in Slytherin, the exact opposite of Gryffindor which Professor Dumbledore expected them to be in, they parted ways until the next morning.

Once the girls got back to their common room Lia jumped for joy, literally. "You have a major crush on him don't you?" laughed Cleo.

"Do you even have to ask?" sighed Lia.

"Well you can stay up and have explicit fantasies, but I'm going to go and read then hopefully sleep, see you in the morning."

"Night."

Cleo walked up to bed, and Lia stayed in the common room thinking about Draco. _"He is so hot!" _Lia thought to herself.

_"This is going to be a long, long, long, week_," Cleo thought sighing to herself. _"Now where is Hogwarts: A History?" _

The morning came bright and early to Hogwarts. Cleo woke up looked across the room seeing that her sister wasn't there. She sighed and got up and dressed, then she walked down to the common room. As she had speculated Lia had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Lia wake up," Cleo said, Lia didn't move. "Wake up!"

Lia awoke with a start, and threw a pillow at her sister. "Go away!"

"Come on it's almost time for breakfast! Malfoy will be there."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Lia cried as she jumped up from the couch.

"Now you move," Cleo sighed.

Lia wasn't listening, she just ran like crazy up the stairs to get ready for breakfast. She came down about fifteen minutes later, with her extremely long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing low rise, flare, black jeans with a silver star on the right back pocket, with a dark blue tank top and black zip up sweater. Unlike her sister who was wearing faded blue jeans with a butterfly on the left back pocket and her old black school sweater, that she got last year that had the schools logo on it.

"Okay, I'm ready lets go to breakfast."

They walked down to the kitchens and found Malfoy staring blankly at the kitchen from one of the long tables. Lia and Cleo walked over to where Draco was staring and started to pull ingredients from the cupboards.

"Hey Draco," called Lia as she took a box of pancake mix from a shelf.

"Morning Malfoy," said Cleo as she took the box from her sister and set it on the counter.

"Hi..." Malfoy began. "Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Of course we do," stated Lia.

"Honestly, if we made dinner last night, don't you think we can make breakfast?" Cleo said scathingly.

Lia glared at her then turned to Malfoy, "You do like chocolate chip pancakes right?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Malfoy said questioningly.

"You've never had them before?" Lia asked, Malfoy shook his head. "You poor deprived child," Lia said laughing.

"Do they taste any good?" Malfoy asked.

"Do you like pancakes?" Cleo asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you like chocolate?" Lia questioned.

"Of course I do," said Malfoy.

"What about maple syrup?" Cleo asked while taking out the chocolate chips.

"Yes, I like maple syrup! Who doesn't?"

The two girls shrugged as they got out a frying pan and spatula. Draco watched in amazement as in no time at all a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of him one the table. The twins on the other hand had their pancakes and juice in front of them on the floor. Breakfast went by in silence. Until...

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner, I'm going to the library," said Cleo as she put her dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye Cleo," called Lia.

Lia and Draco sat in silence while finishing their breakfasts.

"Awkward silence much," Lia mumbled as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. Draco stood up and started to walk towards her, "Lia..."

"Don't you dare come over here without grabbing those dishes mister," said Lia, not wanting to get the dishes herself.

"Excuse me! Do you know who you're talking to?" Draco said, clearly shocked.

"Yes. I am talking to Draco Malfoy, a wizard and a fellow student here at Hogwarts," Lia stated calmly. "And my future boyfriend if I have any say in it," she added mischievously under her breath.

"What was that last part?" Draco questioned, a smirk forming on his face.

"I said... Ummmmm... A fellow student here at Hogwarts..." Lia said a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, after that," Draco said taking a step forward, making himself less than a foot away from her face. A huge smirk was on his lips, somehow making him look even hotter.

"I... I said... I said..." Lia stumbled.

Draco stood staring into her eyes for a moment then cut her off with a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. She could feel the warmth of the kiss rush through her body, making her feel like she was floating, making her feel like nothing could harm her as long as she was in his arms.

"I, I'm sorry," said Draco breaking the kiss. "I just—"

"Shut-up," Lia said interrupting him. "Kiss me again."

Their lips met, this time his tongue slipping between her lips.

.o.0.o.

It was around 3 o'clock by the time Cleo decided to go back to the common room, she had 7 books stacked in her arms that completely blocked her vision. After she went into the common room she looked around the stack of books. The scene that met her eyes was definitely not what she expected. Lia was lying on the couch with Malfoy on top of her snogging her senseless. Cleo's books feel to the floor with a thud. She quickly grabbed them from the floor, mumbled "sorry" and ran right back out of the common room.

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked Lia.

"Eventually," she laughed, and began to kiss Draco again.

Cleo had ran all the way down to the entrance hall, through the doors, and went to sit under a tree near the lake. "She really needs to warn me next time, I think I am scarred for life," Cleo said disgustedly into thin air. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, picked up on of her books and started reading.

She decided to avoid the common room all that night, when she knew Lia and Draco were in the Great Hall eating dinner, she went to the kitchens to eat and then directly up to her room.

Lia came back to the common room at about 11 o'clock, she walked up the stairs and into their room. Cleo was still up reading 'A History of Magic.' "Hey Cleo,"Lia smiled. "Sorry about not warning you," she paused. "I sorta had — other things — on my mind."

"It's okay, I'll live," Cleo laughed, as she closed her book. "You're going out with him then?"

"Yah, I think so."

"You THINK so?"

"Well we didn't really talk much..."

"Eww, I did not need that image in my head right before bed!"

"Ha ha. And on that note I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, goodnight Lia."

"Night Cleo," Lia said as her sister turned off the lamp beside her bed. Soon both girls fell into a dream filled sleep.

The next morning for breakfast the three teens had french toast and bacon. Malfoy still had not figured out how Lia and Cleo had learnt to cook. After breakfast Malfoy went off to do who knows what, and Lia and Cleo went up to their dorm, grabbed their CD's and stereo, and went to the Great Hall so they could, well... go insane.

After going through a few CD's of dancing and singing like maniacs, they finally decided to put in their RENT movie soundtrack. Before long their favourite song came on: La Vie Boheme. They began singing along with their CD.

Lia: Who died?

Cleo: Our akita,

Both: Evita

Cleo: You make fun yet I'm the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighbourhood where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia's, a fallacy in your head! This is Calcutta, Bohemia is dead!

Lia: Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here she lies. No one knew her worth, the late great daughter of Mother Earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth-

Both: In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass, you bet your ass to- La Vie Boheme! La vie Boheme! La vie Boheme! La vie Boheme! La vie Boheme!

Cleo: To day's of inspiration, playin' hookie, makin' somethin' outta nothin'. The need to express to communicate. To goin' against the grain, going insane, going mad!

Lia: To lovin' tension, no pension, to more than one dimension. To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension. Not to mention of course, hating dear old mom and dad.

Cleo: To riding your bike, midday past the three-piece suits. To fruits, to no absolutes. To absolute, to choice, to the Village Voice. To any passing fad!

Both: To being an us for once, instead of a them!

Malfoy had somehow snuck into the Great Hall, he then slowly made his way to the front of the hall where Lia and Cleo were singing. A smirk was evident on his face, he had never heard the girls sing before.

Both: La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme!

Malfoy: Ahem.

Both: Hey Mister, she's my sister!

Lia: So, that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy-burger dinner, two tofu-dog platter, and one pasta with meatless balls.

Both: Eww.

Malfoy: It tastes the same.

Cleo: If you close your eyes!

Lia: And thirteen orders of fries. Is that it here?

All: WINE AND BEER!

Cleo: To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries, to yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese, to leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo, to huevos rancheros, and Maya Angelou

Lia: Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, creation, vacation -

Malfoy: Mucho masturbation

The girls were a little weirded out by Malfoy's line, cough cough, they just made a face and went right on singing.

Lia: Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new.

Cleo: To Sontag

Lia: To Sondheim

Both: To anything taboo. Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage.

Lia: Lenny Bruce

Cleo: Langston Hughes

Lia: To the stage

Cleo: To Uta

Lia: To Buddha

Both: Pablo Neruda, too

Cleo: Why Dorthy and Toto went over the rainbow, to blow off Auntie Em.

Both: La vie boheme.

Malfoy: Sisters?

Both: We're close.

Malfoy: Brothers!

Both: Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens ,carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman, German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana. To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy, Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8 BC, To no shame - never playing the Fame Game.

Malfoy: To marijuana

Both: To sodomy, it's between God and me, To S & M

Malfoy: Waiter... waiter... waiter...

Both: La vie boheme.

Cleo: In honour of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants, backwards, through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which she ain't never studied.

Lia: And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary, about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble-wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair, hand-cuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred.

Cleo: And Roger will attempt to write a bitter sweet, evocative song... that doesn't remind us of Musetta's waltz.

Lia: Angel Dumont Scheunard, will model the latest fall fashions from Paris, while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon, plastic, pickle tub.

Cleo: And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words-

Both: Actual Reality, Act Up, Fight AIDS!

Lia: Excuse me did I do something wrong? I get invited then ignored all night long.

Malfoy: I've been trying, I'm not lying, no ones perfect, I've got baggage.

Lia: Life's to short babe, time is flyin', I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine.

Malfoy: I should tell you

Lia: I've got baggage too

Malfoy: I should tell you

Lia & Malfoy: Baggage-

Cleo: Wine and beer!

Lia: AZT break.

Malfoy: You?

Lia: Me. You?

Malfoy: Me me.

(Musical interlude / Lia and Malfoy staring at each other and making Cleo want to puke.)

Cleo: HAHAHAHAHA

Both: To dance!

Lia: No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!

Both: Film!

Cleo: Adventure, tedium, no family, boring location, dark-rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood, and sleaze!

Both: Music!

Lia: Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition!

Both: Anarchy!

Cleo: Revolution, justice screaming for solution, forcing changes, risk and danger, making noise, and making pleas!

Both: To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross-dressers too!

Lia: To me!

Malfoy: To me!

Cleo: To me!

Both: To you and you, and you, you, and you. To people living with, living with, living with, not dying from disease! Let he among us, without sin, be the first to condemn. La vie boheme! La vie boheme!

Lia: Is anyone out of the mainstream? Is anyone in the mainstream? Anyone alive with a sex drive.

Cleo: Tear down the wall, aren't we all? The opposite of war isn't peace! It's creation! (Malfoy and Lia cheer.)

Both: La vie boheme!

All: Viva la vie boheme!

And after their amazing ending to the song, with striking a pose on the last beat, Lia ran over and gave Malfoy a full on kiss that lasted at least two minutes. Cleo just rolled her eyes and started packing stuff up because it was almost time for dinner.

"Anyway, after that such endearing moment, let me go gag," Cleo said almost scathingly. "How the heck did you know that song Malfoy?"

"Don't ask!" Malfoy said with a glare.

"I already did," Cleo replied with a smirk.

"Don't smirk, and it doesn't matter 'cause I'm not going to answer."

"Okay _Draco_, what are you making for dinner tonight?"

"Excuse me?" was all he could say.

"We took a vote," said Lia, still standing in his arms. "And it was unanimous. Since we made meals for you the last two days in a row, you get to make us supper tonight."

"But I can't cook! What would I make anyways?" Malfoy said, still not sure if this was a joke or not.

"Now you go down to the kitchen," said Lia pushing Draco down the stairs.

"And we'll go get ready to eat," finished Cleo, beginning to walk back to their dorm.

"And-" continued Lia. "If you make something edible, there may be a surprise for you tonight."

"In that case I'll get right to it!" said Draco running down to the kitchens.

"Bye for now Draco. By the way - when do you think supper will be ready?"

"I have no idea!" And with that the two parted.

"What should I wear!" exclaimed Lia as she came into their dorm.

"It's just dinner! You don't have to get dressed up!" Cleo cried.

"I have plans after dinner... in the Slytherin common room," Lia said clearly annoyed with her sister. "Now, I have to go change."

Cleo sat their waiting for her sister, who soon came down the stairs dressed in a black leather mini skirt, fish-net stockings, and a dark green belly shirt with a snake on the right side made of sequins. She topped off the outfit with an emerald belly ring and earrings, she also used a newly learned spell to cut her hair (temporarily) to just past her shoulders, with major layers.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," said Lia, while trying to figure out if she forgot anything.

"I know this is going to cost me more time, but I have to tell you, you forgot to do your make-up." Cleo regretfully said.

"Thanks. This shouldn't take long though," she called to her sister as she ran up the stairs.

Soon after that the girls were standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Malfoy to let them in. Already Lia was regretting her choice of high heeled boots for foot wear when—

"Dinner is served girl," Draco said in a sing-song voice from the doorway of the Great Hall. The girls followed him in, Lia noticing that he had changed also, only because the ass she was staring at was no longer covered in blue jeans. "You look hot," Draco whispered into her ear as he pulled out her chair.

"So do you," Lia whispered back.

"Tonight we will be having steak and potatoes with green beans," Draco announced as if the room were full of people. "Enjoy!"

During that meal the twins learned something that no one else in the world knew: Draco Malfoy could cook! Of course he wasn't the BEST cook in the world, but the meal was definitely edible...

After dinner Cleo left her sister and Malfoy in the Entrance Hall. She made her way to the library, and Lia and Malfoy went down to the Slytherin common room.

As they walked into the common room, Lia started to walk over to the stereo she put there earlier in the day, when Draco was cooking dinner. But before she got even 2 m away from him, he grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him.

"So, Lia, what is my surprise then?" Draco asked his voice low, and his face just inches away from hers.

"If you will give me a minute, then I'll show you; sit," she ordered her boyfriend. She pushed Draco on to a couch and walked over to the stereo. Making sure the CD was in the stereo, she started pushing buttons until she found the right song. "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguleira echoed through the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco, must be wondering what this song is," Lia thought to herself. But all Draco could think of at that moment was the look on Lia's face as she walked towards him. "I think I have lost my mind, she thought. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Within seconds she was sitting on top of him on that beloved green sofa. Meanwhile...

Cleo was walking slowly back to the common room after being in the library. As she walked she began to ponder what was going on in the Slytherin Common Room, but she soon decided that she really didn't want to know.

When she got bach to the common room, she grabbed "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants" from the bookshelf and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. After about 15 minutes of reading the fire turned green and her parents' heads appeared. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," her mother said giggling slightly.

"How are you Cleo?" her father asked.

"Not bad, I can't wait 'til classes start," Cleo replied beaming at her parents.

"You and Lia will have a great time here," her mother said.

"Speaking of Lia, where is she?" her dad asked.

Cleo paused, should she tell her parents about Malfoy and Lia? Definitely not! At least not all of it. She smirked, "She's down in the Slytherin common room talking to Draco Malfoy, he got here a couple of days ago."

"Malfoy?" Her mother looked shocked.

"Yah, you can find her there if you want to talk to her."

"I think we'll do that," her father said.

"Bye Cleo," said her mother.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Cleo replied, and with a 'pop' her parents were gone.

Back in the Slytherin common room...

Lia and Draco were in the middle of a full-fledged snog session. Lia's eyes flashed to the fireplace as the flames turned green. "Crap!" she cried and threw Draco over the back of the couch. "Mom! Dad!" she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Hello Lia," her father said sternly.

"Hello dear," her mother added.

"What are you guys doing here? Well not here exactly, but you know what I mean," Lia asked.

"Just checking up on you," said her mother. Malfoy thank goodness had enough sense to stay hidden. "We were just talking to your sister and she said we could find you here."

"She also said that you would be here with Malfoy's son," her father added.

"Oh, yes Draco's here, he just went to the library for a minute," Lia fibbed.

"Okay, well how are you Lia?" questioned her mom.

"I'm wonderful, when classes start it's going to be amazing."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you and your sister were alright, we'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye mom, bye dad," Lia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding after she heard the 'pop' of her parents leaving. "Are you alright Draco?"

"I guess," he pouted, Lia just shook her head. Draco then walked back around the couch and sat beside Lia, "So where were we?"

Lia smirked, and kissed him again. She did make it back to her dorm... eventually.

Cleo appeared to be asleep when Lia snuck into their room at 1 o'clock. But she was wrong. "Have fun with Malfoy?" Cleo said while pretending to gag.

"Shut up," Lia said as Cleo dodged the pillow she just threw. "It would have been better if mom and dad hadn't shown up."

"Sorry about that, but they wouldn't have believed you were in the library."

"Good point."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," laughed Lia.

"Whatever," Cleo retorted as she rolled over and went to sleep.

Lia quietly put on her pyjamas and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Lia."

" 'Night Cleo."

..o.0.o..

The next day was spent hanging out, listening to music, and mostly being lazy, because Lia, Cleo, and Malfoy were tired from being up so late. The twins also found out more about the Wizarding World, like Voldemort and "The Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter, which the girls were shocked to realize that they had met him and his fellow Gryffindor friends in Diagon Alley. Cleo was amazed that she had a crush on the most famous teen wizards best friend, Ron Weasley, though she did not voice this revelation. Overall it was a rather informative day.

..o.0.o..

The two girls woke up the next morning at 6 am, just to lay in bed wondering why they were up so dang early.

"Cleo?"

"Yeah Lia?"

"What are we going to do today?" Lia said with a yawn.

"It's 6:23 in the am, I don't see why we should even be up right now, why should I decide what to do today?" Cleo snapped.

"Don't be so crabby."

"Sorry!" Cleo said sarcastically. "Why don't you decide what to do today?"

"Why should I have to decide at this ungodly hour?"

"It's your turn! Remember?"

"Damn this taking turns thing!" Lia laughed. "Let's go swimming!"

"Okay, after lunch?"

"No. Now!" Lia said while jumping out of bed and getting her swim suit on.

"You're not serious!"

"Yeah I am! Get up!" Lia laughed while throwing a bathing suit at her sister.

"But it's 6:30 in the bloody morning!" Cleo cried.

"Too bad! The swim will wake you up, the water is usually pretty cold at this time of day... so be warned!" Lia laughed as she tied up her dark blue bikini top.

"Do I seriously have to?" Cleo asked sourly.

"Yes, you're not going to get out of this one. Now get changed!" LIa cried.

Cleo just sighed, and began to put on her dark purple swim suit. "Grr."

Lia walked into the bathroom, coming out 10 minutes later with two towels in hand.

"I cannot believe we are doing this," said Cleo after yawning for the millionth time. Lia just shrugged, walked down to the common room, and out of portrait with her sister following slowly.

As soon as they got down to the lake, Lia dropped her towel by a tree and jumped into the water. Cleo on the other hand who was still grumbling, set down her stuff by her sister's and slowly walked into the water.

"Cleo come on! It's not that cold!" Lia called to her sister from out in the lake.

"Speak for yourself, I swear one of these days..." Cleo muttered.

Then Lia quickly swam closer to shore and began splashing her sister with all her might. "Hahaha, now you have to swim!" Lia yelled laughing.

"You're such a witch sometimes!" screamed Cleo as she dove into the water.

When she resurfaced Lia stated, "I'm a witch all the time, we're not at Hogwarts for nothing!"

Cleo just scowled and began swimming to the middle of the lake.

After they had been swimming for about 45 minutes Cleo saw someone watching them. Lia, who was a couple of feet in front of her sister, couldn't see the person standing on the shore because her back was to him. "Hey Lia, your lover boy's here," Cleo said pretending to retch.

"What!" Lia asked looking around. Once she saw Draco a smirk appeared on her face, she turned back to her sister, "Don't call him that! And at least I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh and there are just so many other guys our age here at the moment," Cleo said rolling her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Lia yelled rolling her eyes. She then got a huge smirk on her face that signalled that she had an idea.

"Oh no," Cleo sighed. "What's your idea? Something involving Malfoy I presume?"

"Hehehe, well it does sort of, we are going to see if he will rescue me if I am in 'mortal peril', I'm going to pretend to drown. Pretend you don't notice."

"What if he doesn't 'save' you?"

"Don't worry, I'll come up before I actually drown."

"Fine, I'm going to swim to the other side of the lake, then it'll be easier to 'not notice'."

"Okay, bye."

"Whatever!"

Lia then dove under the surface, getting ready for her big drowning scene as Cleo swam as fast as she could across the lake. Lia came up a minute later, arms thrashing as she dunked herself in the water repeatedly as if she was being pulled under. She then plummeted back beneath the waves for a whole minute before resurfacing and doing the 'dead man's float'.

Cleo, half way across the lake, looked back to see her sister face down in the water and Malfoy running to rescue her. '_Here he comes_,' she thought to her sister.

'_He better get here soon, I can't hold my breath much longer!_' Lia thought back.

'_Don't worry, he's coming_' Cleo told Lia, as she resumed swimming across the lake.

In no time at all Draco scooped Lia up in his arms and carried her to shore. This is when Lia had planned on 'waking up' but she didn't stir. Her normally pale skin was now a ghostly white and her chest was still. Any way that you looked at the situation, she was dead. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek as he gave up all hope of her living.

"I'm good at acting dead, aren't I?" Lia whispered 'waking up'.

"AHHH!" Draco screamed almost dropping her. He quickly set her down on her feet and glared at her. "You were faking!"

"Ya, I'm a good actress, eh?"

"You- I- But- Thought- What?" Draco stumbled.

"Hehehe. What's the matter? Would you rather me be dead?" Lia said with fake concern.

"No, I just... It's just... Why did you act dead?"

"Because I wanted to see if you really care about me."

"Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, just thinking that if we do get serious I needed proof that you really do care. That, and it was fun!" she giggled.

"Fun? Fun!" he grabbed her by the waist, hauled her up over his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way to the castle like a sack of potatoes, as she pounded on his back and screamed for him to let her down.

Cleo, on the other side of the lake, looked to the shore and saw her sister being hauled into the castle. She decided to keep swimming after rolling her eyes, staring at the sky and shaking her head.

So, after swimming until she got extremely bored, she swam to shore, dried off, and grabbed her's and Lia's stuff, then walked up to the castle. "What am I going to do with those two?" she said out loud, talking to herself.

"I really don't want to know actually, 'cause as far as I'm concerned, they hopefully have enough common sense. I really need to stop talking to myself." Cleo shook her head and walked back to her dorm to change back into regular clothes. She then grabbed the first book she saw on the shelf which was 'Holes' by Louis Sachar.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Lia stared into Draco's eyes waiting for the answer to her previous question.

"No," he finally said with relief in his voice. "Go fish."

"Damn, damn, damn!" Lia cried as she picked up a card.

"Do you have any aces?"

"NOOOOO!... Yah, I have an ace. Here," she handed him the card.

"That was my last card," Draco said with a smile. "So, I win. Tell me, how can something be fun and boring at the same time? Because I have yet to find out."

"Hmmm," said Lia with a 'I'm not actually listening' tone. "I'll be right back," she mumbled heading towards another part of the room.

Five minutes later lia, who had discarded of her bathing suit, walked over to Draco from behind. "What do you want to do now?" she whispered into his ear.

"I don't know," he said without turning around. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Lia said with a hint of sarcasm, as she walked around him.

"Come on, let's go outside again, since you got dressed," Draco said getting up.

"Okay, but I can't get this top wet, it'll shrink," Lia stated, following him out of the door. The rest of their day was spent making-out in the bleachers of the quidditch pitch.

Of course Cleo spent the rest of the day with her books, a phrase which here means: bookworm.

..o.0.o..

The next morning the twins woke up at 8:30 am, but they just couldn't get up and decided that it would be an extremely lazy day. Of course you're aloud to do that when you're 13, so don't ask stupid questions about why.

"Cleo?"

"What Lia?"

"I'm tired."

"Haven't we gone over this already?" Cleo asked rolling over to face her sister's bed which her sister was occupying.

Lia rolled over to face her sister's bed, which of course her sister was occupying. "Yah, we have, I just had to break the silence."

"I see," Cleo replied, her eyes now pointed at the ceiling and shaking her head.

"Oh God! I just remembered... tomorrows September first!"

"What!" Cleo yelled, jumping out of her bed.

"Oh my god! We get to meet everyone tomorrow! What do you think they'll say! Do you think we'll fit in! What if we're total outcasts! What about the classes! What if we can't do any of the work!" Lia said too quickly for her liking. "I think my head is about ready to explode..."

"First of all," Cleo began calmly. "We will meet everyone, but most likely not all in one day. Two, I doubt they'll say much since we're Dumbledore's nieces. Three, we have to fit in somewhere, you fit in with Malfoy (and his friends probably), and I'll meet... people. Four, classes will be fine, we did get through two years of school in two months. And five, your head will not explode, and if it did it would be much too messy, and I am not cleaning up your brains. It might stain the carpet."

An unexpected silence came from lia as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom they shared.

_'I was only kidding,'_ Cleo thought to her sister. _'But seriously your head cannot explode because then I would be alone with my thoughts, which would be scary.'_

_'Ha, you think your thoughts are scary! Yesterday I found out that if we're in contact with someone we can share their thoughts as well... You do not want to know what goes on inside Draco's head!' _lia thought with a giggle.

_'No, probably not, so don't tell me and we won't have to talk collided it,' _Cleo thoughtfully replied with a slight cringe crossing her face.

_'Ha ha, don't worry.' _

"Now what will we do?" Cleo finally spoke, as her sister walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't know," Lia sighed. "Let's go make breakfast, then maybe I'll be able to think clearer."

"I guess," Cleo said. "New question, what in Merlin's name are we going to make for breakfast? And yes I said Merlin, don't question me!"

"I don't know! Why must I make all the decisions!" Lia said frustratedly.

"Because you never agree with anything I say!" Cleo yelled at her sister and threw herself face down into her pillow.

"How about plain, old, Froot Loops then?" Lia said exasperatedly.

"Froot Loops?" Cleo pondered. "Okay." Apparently these two girls were not able to stay mad at each other for very long.

"Accio Froot Loops!"

"We're not even going to go downstairs?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy." A box of cereal came flying out of a kitchen cupboard, and soared through the air, past Draco's head, up the stairs, and collided brutally with the girls' door. "They're here," said Lia running to the portrait hole.

"My sister has finally lost it," Cleo muttered as she walked down the stairs in her fuzzy pink pyjamas with the Eiffel Tower printed on them.

Her sister was sitting cross-legged on the floor in her blue silky pyjamas with stars and moons on them which she had got for Christmas last year, and a bowl of Froot Loops perched precariously on her knee. "Here," said Lia handing a red bowl to her sister as well as the Froot Loops box.

"Isn't this one of our bowls from home?" asked Cleo, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate myself and/or others."

Cleo looked sceptical, then shrugged and said, "Forget I even asked."

Lia laughed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, today is Thursday meaning that school doesn't officially start for another four whole days, including today."

"That doesn't help Cleo," Lia replied.

"Well I don't know, why don't you choose?" Cleo said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've made me choose like, everyday this week! It's your turn!"

"Grrness on you," Cleo replied.

Lia casually stuck out her tongue as she finished her cereal and sent the cereal floating back down to the kitchens. She then started to brush her extremely long hair and put it in two long braids.

"What to do, what to do..." Cleo pondered. "I know we should get dressed, because I do not want to run around Hogwarts in my pyjamas."

Lia stared at her sister, "Well of course we're going to get dressed you dork!"

"Hey," Cleo replied putting her hands up. "You did not specify when we would do anything I suggested."

"You are insane," Lia said shaking her head.

"I know I am," laughed Cleo, as she finished her Froot Loops and began walking up the stairs. Lia followed a couple of minutes later to find Cleo tearing apart the closet, looking for something to wear.

"Having problems?" Lia asked her sister.

"No not at all," replied Cleo sarcastically. She continued digging through the closet until she found what she was looking for. She pulled two bundles of black and grey material from the closet.

"Our uniforms?" Lia questioned, confused at her sister's hunt for clothes that they didn't need until the next evening. (But would they remember that? I don't think so.)

"Yep, I figure we might as well wear them today 'cause we're going to be wearing them 5 days a week for the next 10 months."

"I get it, but the fact that you want to wear the uniforms, just doesn't make sense."

"We've had them for two months and we haven't even tried them on, and it's not like we have only one set. We each bought like 5 more sets when we went to Diagon Alley."

"I guess we could wear them," Lia said warming up to the idea. "We have to at least know what we look like in them."

"Okay, then I get the bathroom first," Cleo said running into the bathroom with her uniform. Lia just stuck her tongue out at the closed door.

An hour later Lia and Cleo were staring into the two full-length mirrors in their room. It was a unanimous agreement, the uniforms didn't look too bad.

"What do you think of these Lia?" Cleo asked.

"I think the skirt is too long," Lia replied.

"That doesn't count," Cleo said. "You think every skirt is too long."

"Shut up," retorted Lia. "They don't look half bad, and the robes are pretty cool."

"I agree," Cleo said nodding her head. "Much more interesting than I imagined them."

"Meh," was Lia's only reply. After a long pause Lia spoke again, "Why do I have a feeling that this outfit is going to get really old, really fast?"

"Because you can't stand wearing the same thing two days in a row."

"Oh yeah, that could be it. So little sis, what are we going to do today?"

"I am not your little sis!"

"Let's see you're shorter than me- "

"By three inches!"

"And I'm older than you!"

"By three minutes!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Ummmmm... We could... go to the library, or go insane, we're good at that."

"Library is not an option, you spend too much time in there already," at this Cleo gave her sister a glare. "And we always go insane."

"Well then I have no idea," Cleo cried, thoroughly exasperated.

Lia rolled her eyes, "You are so unimaginative!"

"Well, I'm going into school mode, give me a break," Cleo snapped.

"Freak out much?" Lia asked and walked into the bathroom to do her make-up.

Cleo looked in the mirror again, she saw her black and grey uniform and shook her head. "Okay, I'm changing, I cannot wear this thing today."

"I completely agree," Lia yelled from the bathroom.

Cleo quickly ran back to her closet and found a pair of jeans and a dark red tank-top. Lia came out of the bathroom and Cleo went in and changed. When she came out Lia was wearing a pair of white pants, and a dark teal tank-top with a metallic lily painted on the bottom.

"Well now that we've changed into more awesome clothes, what shall we do?" Lia questioned her sister for the millionth time.

"I was thinking, you know how last year we dyed our hair different colours for the first day of school?" Lia nodded so Cleo continued. "What if we do that again this year? Because, we are at a whole new school where only Uncle Albus and well Malfoy knows us, and we can be anyone we want to be." By the end Cleo had a huge smile on her face and Lia had a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Let's do this thing! This is the best idea you've had this week!" Lia cried, and ran to get her witch fashion magazines.

By the time they had gone through numerous hair styles, and colours, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Finally they had chose their favourites, and were putting finishing touches on their hair.

Lia's hair was now only down to her butt, and had bleached blonde streaks all through it. Just for fun she had given herself side swept bangs that slightly covered her right eye.

Cleo now had hair that was half way down her back, with dark red streaks running through it. Lia had tried to convince her to dye her hair black, but Cleo told her sister "No way in hell!" was she going to. She also had side swept bangs like her sister except hers were covering her left eye.

For some odd reason their bangs swept to the side with the hand they wrote with, but to be honest, they really didn't care.

"Don't we look awesome?" Lia asked, though the question was rather pointless.

"Of course, we always look awesome dahling," Cleo replied with a snobby rich accent, then laughed.

"Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them," Lia and Cleo said together. They turned away from each other to do their make-up, because you need awesome make-up if you have awesome hair.

Dinner consisted of, Lia, Cleo, and Malfoy sitting in the kitchens eating grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking green Koolaid, that they found in the cupboard and decided to make. Cleo and Lia went back to their dorm right after dinner, and Malfoy... who cares where he went... you do? Okay fine he went to the Slytherin common room, happy?

Lia and Cleo were nervous, they didn't talk the rest of the night, they just went around consumed in their own thoughts of the next day.

That night sleep did not come easy, but finally the girls drifted into an uneasy sleep. The next day loomed ever closer, as others all over the country, and some surrounding areas, prepared to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: Chapter 2 finally done!** **By the way, we don't own the song La Vie Boheme or any other songs from here on out either...** **Now press that nice little blue button and review... flames will be used to cook marshmallows.**


End file.
